Elemental
by Vicky-V
Summary: Guns, biological witches and the open road. A collection of 30 drabbles, 100 words each, centering around the NadiexEllis pairing. All ratings and warnings given.
1. Soar from the Ground

The femslash100 community on Live Journal is having a challenge at the moment where members are to sign up for a pairing, a character or a fandom in general and to write shoujo-ai drabbles of your claim to 30 themes. Those themes are the first 30 elements of the periodic table. Prompts can be interpreted as loosely as challengers wish. A link to the community's page can be found in my profile.

All my drabbles are for the NadiexEllis shoujo-ai pairing. All my drabbles are 100 words each.

--

Prompt: Hydrogen

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection to the characters used in this non-profit fanfiction. All events similar to real life are coincidence.

--

**Soar from the Ground**

They watch as a space shuttle is launched from somewhere far away over the mountains and Ellis traces the white trail it leaves.

"Hearts soar high with the wings of love," Ellis says as the small dot which is the shuttle disappears and the white trail begins to fade.

"Ellis," Nadie says, frowning. "If you keep quoting things from that book, I may have to..."

She can't finish the idle threat because Ellis is looking at her with those large eyes. The words melt away on Nadie's lips, so instead she reaches out to tug Ellis forward and kiss her.

_**END**_


	2. Balloon

**Prompt:** Helium

**Rating:** G

**Warning:** None

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with the characters used in this non-profit fanfiction. All events similar to real life are coincidence.

--

**Balloon**

The open road took them to places, such as a travelling carnival. A tight budget at the time meant they weren't able to afford much. All they came away with was a red heart-shaped balloon. Nadie had secured it around Ellis' wrist and found herself keeping an eye on it. Because Ellis still carried so much child-like charm, she couldn't bear to think of the look on her face should it float away.

All the balloon did was become smaller as the days passed. When it was completely flat, Ellis folded it up and tucked it carefully inside her pouch.

_**END**_


	3. Lifted

Prompt: Lithium ("is corrosive and requires special handling to avoid skin contact")

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja and make no money from writing this fanfiction. All similarities to real life are coincidence only.

--

**Lifted**

Nadie had spent years trying not to think about how she had come to be the only survivor of the town she loved as a young child. But sometimes the nights were quiet and she couldn't sleep, so her mind wondered. It somehow concluded there must be some sort of curse around her.

Then she had suddenly been so quick to fling herself at Ellis and knock her from the bullet's path. She had discovered how much she longed to be touched and through Ellis' patience and the tugging of her heart she knew there was nothing wrong with her.

_**END**_


	4. Itch

Prompt: Beryllium ("contact with skin that has been scraped or cut may cause rashes")

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja and make no profit from writing this fanfiction. All events similar to real life are coincidence.

--

**Itch**

If there was one thing Nadie hated about nature, it was that sometimes you were never sure what might have caused a small rash. A horrible, itchy rash which she just couldn't stop scratching, no matter how much she tried to prevent herself.

Ellis patiently watched her as she sat on her bed, hunched over as she scratched her hand and muttered. Then she got up, took Nadie's hand and within a few seconds the rash was forever banished.

Nadie smiled. Any other time she may gently discourage Ellis' use of her powers. But sometimes perhaps they weren't so bad.

_**END**_


	5. Giving Happiness

Prompt: Boron ("an essential plant nutrient")

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own El Cazador de la Bruja and make no profit through writing this fanfiction. All events similar to real life are coincidence.

--

**Giving Happiness**

Nadie had been watching Ellis attending to a vase of flowers.

But Nadie knew flowers wilt. When Ellis raised her hand towards them with a determined look in her eyes, Nadie was quick to get up and take her wrist to stop her using her powers to extend the flower's life.

"I'm sorry," Nadie said. "Those flowers have been dying ever since they were pulled from their roots."

"Oh."

"But at least you gave them a good life here."

Ellis leaned back into Nadie, and was allowed to remain there for as long as she needed to gather her thoughts.

_**END**_


	6. Life Drawing

**Prompt:** Carbon ("There are several allotropes of carbon of which the best known are graphite...")

**Rating:** PG-13; artistic nudity

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja nor do I make any profit through writing this fanfiction. All events similar to real life are coincidental.

--

**Life Drawing**

Nina and Roberto had a back room which was full of odds and ends, where something new could always be found and Ellis had discovered an old sketch book and a pile of worn graphite sticks.

She asked if she could use them and was given permission. Days later, Nadie was flipping through the pages and came across several drawings which showed herself. Naked and sketched whilst peering through the bathroom door as she showed.

"E-Ellis?" she managed to choke out.

"They're life drawings," Ellis informed her. "I like doing life drawings of Nadie."

Nadie couldn't really argue with that.

_**END**_


	7. On Ice

**Prompt:** Nitrogen (liquid nitrogen, freezing, sperm donations. XP)

**Rating:** PG-13 for updated facts of life.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money through writing this. All events similar to real life are coincidental.

--

**On Ice**

"Nadie," Ellis piped up. "What's artificial insemination?"

"Eh?"

"I saw it on the bookshelf," said Ellis.

Nadie raised an eyebrow. "I wonder if Roberto is infertile. Sometimes couples can't get pregnant, so they get semen from dedicated buildings, which costs a lot. But better not mention it to them, okay?"

Ellis thought for a moment, then said; "if we wanted a baby, could we go?"

"I - I suppose so," Nadie said, her face becoming hot. "But you have to pick a donator first."

"Ricardo would probably give us some."

Nadie sighed. It was going to be a long evening.

_**END**_


	8. Last Breath

**Prompt:** Oxygen

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** Character death, spoilers for episode 25.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection to El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money through writing this fanfiction.

--

**Last Breath**

It was as Nadie took her last breath when her vision went completely. The feeling of the cold ground beneath her was also fading, but it was a peaceful sensation. Through her gloves, she could feel Ellis' fingers pressing against her own.

Her last breath escaped her lungs and Nadie felt her fingers clench; linking through Ellis' and wrapping around her hand.

Since she had first picked up a gun, Nadie had known the uncertainty which came with the life of a bounty hunter. Even so, this was a lot sooner than she had ever expected. But that was fine.

_**END**_


	9. Breeze

**Prompt:** Flourine ("Fluorochlorohydrocarbons are used extensively in air conditioning")

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Breeze**

When night fell in the desert, so would the temperature. But that wasn't such a comforting thought during the day when the sun was beating down, making Nadie feel like a boiling lobster.

Nadie didn't like using the air conditioner in the car due to concerns of it wearing the engine down at the wrong moment. So she drove as fast as she could, enjoying the breeze as it whipped past her. She had come to find that somehow it was even more enjoyable when she could feel Ellis pressing against her arm as they shot down the endless road.

_**END**_


	10. Lady Luck

Prompt: Neon

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Lady Luck**

Nadie blamed the neon signs, splaying promises of good times and vast wins in large, colourful letters. But they had kept their promises. They had won a lot of money.

But damn if Nadie knew how it was Ellis winning all the jackpots and how she only received a few coins at best. She had kept a close eye on Ellis and hadn't seen any sign of her using her powers.

Lady luck was certainly a bitch sometimes. But Nadie could live with that purely because Ellis had settled into flinging her arms around her neck each time she won.

_**END**_


	11. Missing

Rating: G

Prompt: Sodium

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money through writing this fanfiction.

---

**Missing**

Ellis supposed L.A. was okay when he wanted to be. He stayed close beside her, just as Nadie had done, but it felt a bit _too_ close.

He talked the most but it was always about the same thing. He didn't seem to know as many interesting things as Nadie did.

When they got tacos she found she had to quickly ask him to stop before he put too much salt on. Nadie would have her put the desired amount on herself.

She supposed it was okay to be around somebody who was like her.

But it wasn't the same...

_**END**_


	12. Sparkle

Prompt: Magnesium ("Other related uses include flashlight photography, flares, pyrotechnics, fireworks sparklers")

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja nor do I make any money through writing this fanfiction.

--

**Sparkle**

Ellis didn't regret finding joy in simple things, even if Nadie playfully teased her about it sometimes. She knew Nadie meant no ill feelings, but it was also because all it took was a lit sparkler for her eyes to light up and her voice to carry a strong hint of the child she once was.

She loved Nadie's eyes shining like that and wished the sparklers would last longer. So she took full advantage of them while they lasted, swinging them around at arms length, creating swirls of pale light. The last shape she drew was always a heart.

_**END**_


	13. Glint

Prompt: Aluminium ("As a gemstone, its hardness is only exceeded by diamond...")

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money through writing this fanfiction.

---

**Glint**

It had taken weeks of saving up and Nadie knew they would be buying the cheapest necessities for a few more. But she still couldn't stop the grin on her face and the racing of her heart as she presented the small diamond earrings to Ellis.

Ellis had been overjoyed and flung herself at Nadie in thanks. Once she detached herself, Ellis had smoothed back her hair, tilted her neck and requested that Nadie put the first earring on.

Then she held up the other earring and asked Nadie to pull back her hair so she may do the same.

_**END**_


	14. Mould

Prompt: Silicon (Silly Putty was originally made by adding boric acid to silicone oil...")

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Mould**

When they did work, the wages Ellis earned were to be spent as she so desired.

Nadie had to keep telling herself that when Ellis came towards her, holding a small pot of something.

"What'd you get?" she asked, trying to bite down her concern.

Ellis showed her the brightly decorated pot and smiled. "Silly Putty."

If it weren't for Ellis' oh-so-sweet smile, Nadie may have lost hers.

---

Nadie didn't think the Silly Putty was such a bad purchase a few hours later when Ellis presented her with a small, green model of the two of them holding hands.

_**END**_


	15. Glitter

Prompt: Phosphorus ("hence its Greek derivation, Φωσφόρος meaning "light-bearer" (Latin Lucifer), the planet Venus as "Morning Star"...") But here it's just stars in general.

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money through writing this fanfiction.

---

**Glitter**

Ellis watches the stars during the nights when she can't sleep. Out in the desert they're a lot clearer than they appear in the city and Ellis always marvels at just how high up they seem to go.

She reaches up and traces patterns. It's all she can do because, try as she might, she just can't stretch high enough to reach them. If she could, Ellis would like just a small one to keep with the tiny collection of objects in her pouch. Because, like the other two objects, such clear stars are also a precious memory with Nadie.

_**END**_


	16. Grownup Time

Prompt: Sulfur

Rating: R

Warning: Smutty

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Grown-up Time**

Lirio was a sweet kid, but Nadie was completely at a loss as to why Ricardo didn't look tired all the time if he was the one looking after her. They had only been playing with her for one afternoon and it had worn her out.

She'll have to ask Ellis where she gets her energy from.

Because she just can't seem to lift a finger while surrounded by the warm water of the hot springs which she feels she could stay in forever. Especially if it means Ellis against her, slim fingers gliding down so easily over wet flesh.

_**END**_


	17. Romance Dusk

Prompt: Chlorine ("In nature, chlorine is found primarily as the chloride ion, a component of the salt that is deposited in the earth or dissolved in the oceans...")

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Romance Dusk**

When they had continued driving, they just kept going south, not thinking about what may be ahead. Purely because it was much more fun that way.

So, inevitably, they had reached a dead end where the land melted away under the waves of the vast ocean which stretched before them, reflecting the light of the setting sun with a glittering beauty.

The sunset over the waves and the romance of it was something Nadie had only ever heard about. She wasn't reluctant at all to admit, as she sat with Ellis in the jeep, such a thing was absolutely correct.

_**END**_


	18. Lightweight

Prompt: Argon ("In winemaking to top off barrels...")

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Lightweight**

It was a good thing Nadie was always alert. Escorting a wanted person tended to be hazardous.

But her patience had a limit and, sitting in the dark on a concrete cellar floor, she was starting to reach it.

"C'mon! Leave already!" she muttered, listening to the heavy clunk of footsteps above, then frowned as her stomach growled loudly.

"There's some drink here if you want," Ellis said, pointing to the many wine bottles lining the walls.

Nadie found herself considering it. But she knew Ellis would probably follow and got the feeling she may become easily drunk.

"...maybe later."

_**END**_


	19. Morning After

Prompt: Potassium ("Foods with high sources of potassium include orange juice...")

Rating: low R

Warning: mentioned sexual activity

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Morning After**

Nadie wondered about the possibility of Ellis' powers including some sort of regeneration. Because Ellis had been there as well last night. Rolling around on the hotel bed, scattered sheets and pillows be damned, limbs locked together and lips closing over anything they could reach.

At one point they'd even received a call from the front desk informing them of complaints about the noise they were making.

She decided there must be something in her regeneration theory. While Ellis was happily munching away at a pile of scrambled egg and toast, she could barely lift a glass of orange juice.

_**END**_


	20. Scrape

Prompt: Calcium ("Calcium chloride (CaCl2) is used: in ice removal...")

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Scrape**

Nadie was grateful they didn't live in a part of the world which didn't get a lot of horrendously bad weather. Should a sudden freak patch of icy weather hit, it was nothing but inconvenient. It had really been a spur of luck they had decided to spend the night in a small hotel, as it meant they weren't in the car when it had iced over.

Ellis was helping, choosing to scrape off the ice from the windows with her fingers, which were encased in gloves. Her version of helping seemed to be drawing hearts, then filling them in.

_**END**_


	21. Screen

Prompt: Scandium ("Scandium is more common in the sun...")

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Screen**

Ellis had come to notice that after a few hours of laying in the sun, Nadie's skin colour became darker. When she compared their skin, hers didn't seem to change at all.

Nadie often mentioned her pale skin when insisting she should put sun cream on and Ellis would always let her. Sunburn didn't sound like something she wanted to have at all. Secondly, Nadie had a wonderfully smooth touch.

Then, of course, Nadie would flip herself over onto her stomach, flick open the clasp of her bikini top and ask Ellis if she would do the same for her.

_**END**_


	22. Any Last Words

**Prompt:** Titanium ("A fracture of the eye socket was repaired by stabilizing the fractured bones with small titanium plates and screws....")

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Any Last Words**

When Nadie was caught by a stray bullet, Ellis had been there, so was able to remove it.

Guns were a large part of their world. So Ellis didn't notice herself becoming more alert to the sound of gunshot. Not until she was the first to react, pushing Nadie to the ground.

Once she had been too far away and Nadie had been lucky to come out alive. Because of damage done to her body, she needed titanium plates and screws around her left eye socket.

It took months before Ellis could be more than five paces away from her.

_**END**_


	23. Burn Baby Burn

**Prompt:** Vanadium ("Powdered metallic vanadium is a fire hazard...")

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Burn, Baby, Burn**

Shooting the photos and watching them burn filled Nadie with an addictive satisfaction. She watched the flames eat away at the images of a group of small, wide-eyed children. All so young and looking so innocent, but all the creation of something which was unfair on them.

If she had it her way, Nadie would burn down the whole place. Then she would drive fast and far away and watch the cloud of smoke billow up towards the heavens.

The only thing stopping her from attempting such a thing was not knowing where Ellis was amongst it at the moment.

_**END**_


	24. Something About It

**Prompt:** Chromium ("Chromium boride (CrB) is used as a high-temperature electrical conductor....")

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Something About It**

There was something about watching lightning as it tore through the sky. Neither of them really knew exactly what that thing was, but neither felt the need to try and work it out.

They both huddled together under Nadie's cloak which became soaked through very quickly during heavy showers.

The feeling of wet material pressing upon their sides wasn't something they felt much in comparison to wondering fingers which made their bodies jolt even when there was no lightning in sight and have their voices drowned out by waves of thunder.

There was something about the lightning and the rain...

_**END**_


	25. Absolutely Fabulous

**Prompt:** Maganese ("The most stable oxidation state for manganese is +2, which has a pink to red color...")

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Absolutely Fabulous**

When the light caught Nadie's hair just right it made it shine and look red. When it looked like that, Ellis couldn't help reaching out to touch it, providing Nadie wasn't doing something important such as trying to concentrate on the road.

Nadie had interesting hair. It was long and ended in two curls which Ellis would wind around her fingers. There was a tuff on the top which fascinated her, but Ellis' favourite part was the small braid by Nadie's left ear.

Ellis was thinking about growing some of her hair down so she could do that as well.

_**END**_


	26. Sheen

**Prompt:** Iron ("and as an etching material for engravement, photography......")

**Rating:** G

**Notes:** Takes place after another El Cazador fic I've written called Photo Booth.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Sheen**

Ellis still looked at the photographs during every opportunity. It caught Nadie's eye and she could also feel herself becoming concerned. It occurred to her that the photographs would fade if Ellis handled them so much.

Then her eye had caught something in a shop window. Asking for, then taking Ellis' photographs, she had taken them inside, telling her to wait in the car.

When she came back out, she handed the photos back to Ellis, which were now covered in a plastic film.

"Now they'll last longer." Nadie smiled. "You can look at them as much as you like."

_**END**_


	27. Old News

**Prompt:** Cobalt ("Its compounds are used in the production of inks......")

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Old News**

It was all because an old, stray newspaper page blew down the road and became caught on Nadie's leg. She bent down to knock it away but something must have caught her eye because instead she picked it up and began to read it, despite the page being yellowed and the ink faded.

Ellis couldn't see what it said, due to Nadie being hunched over it. But then Nadie suddenly tore the page up and threw it back to the wind.

She didn't know what to do beside stepping up close behind Nadie and wrapping her arms tightly around her.

_**END**_


	28. Flip of the Coin

**Prompt:** Nickel

**Rating:** G

**Warning:** Slight spoilers for episode 25.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Flip of the Coin**

Ellis had kept the coin she gave to Nadie as payment. She flipped it whenever she found herself with nothing to do, but couldn't quite work out why. It wasn't as though she was even guessing which side it would land on.

"Some people flip a coin to make decisions or to test their luck," Nadie had said, watching Ellis as she idly tossed the disc. When Ellis caught it again in her fist, Nadie took her wrist, gently pulled it towards her and pushed her lips against the closed fingers. "But some people choose to make their own luck."

_**END**_


	29. Simpler Things

**Prompt:** Copper

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Simpler Things**

They had an old copper frying pan which looked as though it would melt away when placed over the next fire and turn their sausages into charcoal sticks. But Nadie still managed to make them taste good.

On a long stretch, they often didn't have a choice besides using whatever natural water source they could find for washing themselves. But, somehow, Nadie still managed to make her hair look so lovely.

They had to tilt their seats back and share a blanket to get to sleep. But that was also fine. Because Nadie would reach over and take her hand.

_**END**_


	30. Lather, Rinse, Repeat

**Prompt:** Zinc

**Rating:** R (low)

**Warning:** Somewhat smutty

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Lather, Rinse, Repeat**

It was because Nadie had very long hair and she needed help in reaching all of it if she wanted to keep it nice and clean.

That was always what Ellis said as she stepped into the shower beside her with a rose-tinted shampoo bottle in hand. But it seemed other intentions always got in the way as fingers slid through Nadie's hair and onto her back. Around to her chest, spreading the light pink lather over Nadie's wet skin. Then down over her stomach.

The shampoo bottle would always end up discarded in the corner of the tiled floor.

_**END**_

--

Challenge Complete

**Ending Note:** As stated at the beginning, this was done for a challenge hosted at a Live Journal community called femslash100, where participants were invited to make a claim, (a fandom, a character, a pairing, whatever, as long as you'll write femslash), and then write 30 100 word drabbles, each based upon the first 30 elements of the periodic table. A link to more information can be found in my profile.

Thank you very much for reading.


	31. Purr

Notes: Any drabbles posted from now are not connected with the previous 30. They are just other NadiexEllis drabbles done for other challenges or just because.

--

Rating: G

Warning: Spoilers for episode 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with El Cazador de la Bruja, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Purr**

The cat ears join the bundle of small objects Ellis collects, kept in the glove compartment.

Nadie almost forgets about them until a few nights later. As she huddles against the car, she feels something dig into the back of her ears.

"Nyaa."

When she turns to look up, she sees Ellis wearing her cat ears as she reaches down from the passenger seat to scratch the back of the pair she's placed upon Nadie's head. Nadie laughs as she reaches up to mirror the action, then raises her self to her knees and draws Ellis in to kiss her.

_**END**_


End file.
